


Home for Christmas

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: Norrington finds an unexpected surprise on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 4





	Home for Christmas

When Norrington entered his living room on Christmas Eve after a hard day's work, he was surprised to find it completely unlike how he had left it in the morning. 

The most obvious change had to be the huge Christmas tree that had been installed in the middle of the room and decorated with thorough dedication, covered in glittering tinsel and hung with all kinds of little bells, baubles and beads that didn't match and yet matched perfectly.

Under the tree, there were lots of wrapped boxes, big ones and little ones, and Norrington couldn't for the life of him imagine the contents of them. He had received a couple of presents at the Fort, as had all the other officers, but those were a matter of habit, their monetary value far higher than their sentimental one, and therefore never made for a big surprise. None of them compared to what he found under his Christmas tree that evening, and he was certain of this immediately, even though he hadn't opened any of them yet, because he could see that they were prepared with affection and care. 

There were candles spread all over the shelves and tables and desks and the impressive piano next to the window, bathing the room in a warm, cosy glow.

And on the table, surrounded by fir branches, dried berries and flowers, there were small plates with Christmas biscuits and treats and two filled goblets, filling the air with a scent of vanilla, cinnamon, coriander, cardamom and anise.

As Norrington took in the scene in front of him, several questions entered his mind.

He could have asked, "What's going on here?" but that question would have been redundant, wouldn't it?

He could have asked, "Who did this?" but the reply to that was glaringly obvious and sitting on the decorated piano, his legs dangling from the rim as he flashed him a golden grin.

He could have asked, "Why are you sitting on my piano?" but, well, it _was_ Captain Jack Sparrow, making the question rather superfluous, too.

He could have asked, "What are you wearing?" but it was clear for everyone to see that the pirate wasn't wearing anything at all except for the ribbon of red silk around his waist (which didn't really cover much at all).

In the end, Norrington settled for asking the question whose answer was the least obvious: "Why are you here?"

The grin on Jack's face widened. "It's Christmas, mate."

"I know that," the commodore said almost impatiently. 

Jack had been away for the whole year, sending little letters from all over the world but knowing that no letter and no souvenir could be enough to ease the pain of being apart. The pirate could just as well have returned for Norrington's birthday, or his own birthday, or the christening of his new frigate, or some other event that had taken place a little closer to his last departure. Why for Christmas? Why at the end of the year?

"Well, I don't know about you, but I thought that you should always spend Christmas with your loved ones," Jack replied with a little shrug and lowered his gaze, as if he was actually a little embarrassed to say those words. "So here I am. Unless you want me to leave?"

"No, no!" Norrington hurried to say. "No. I… was just…" He swallowed down the lump in his throat, cheeks colouring slightly. "I beg your pardon. I'm really glad you're here. And thank you for all this." He gestured at the decorations, the presents and the tree.

Jack beamed at him. "Oh, 'tis nothing," he brushed off the compliment. "But seriously now, I think we should stop with the formalities and start celebrating, don't you?"

Norrington smiled. "Do you indeed?"

"Oh aye!" Jack affirmed with an eager nod. "And I know that you're not supposed to open your presents before tomorrow morning, but this one here," he pointed at himself, "is getting a little cold and wouldn't appreciate being left here for the night." He mischievously waggled his eyebrows.

With a smirk, the commodore stepped to the piano and lifted the pirate off it before carrying him to the bedroom, making a mental note to cancel all his invitations to Christmas dinners and parties first thing the next morning.


End file.
